


[殤凜] 三個願望

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 2019 凜雪鴉生日賀文
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

早上六點四十五分，床頭櫃上的手機鬧鈴準時響起。當音樂鈴聲還沒唱完一個循環，就因鬧鈴介面被滑開而停止放送。殤不患並不是個會賴床的人，之所以將鬧鈴設定提前十五分鐘，是因為他枕邊有個熱愛拖人一起賴床的同居人。

有時是醒來就發現對方趴在自己身上睡著，使人動彈不得，若要起床就非得叫醒那人不可。有時是一坐起身來，背後就會伸出手臂環抱，把人再拉回床上，說要人陪他再睡一下子。有時，這種情況非常非常少發生，對方沒有進行任何騷擾而只是沉沉地睡著；這乖巧安靜的面容反讓人興起親吻他的衝動，又接連引起自己一系列的索求行動。

可是今天的情況卻無法歸類到其中任何一項，因為當殤不患醒來時，應當躺在身旁的凜雪鴉已不見蹤影。他先穿起褲子，襯衫前襟還沒全部釦上就循著聲響來到廚房。

「不患，早安。」木鏟靠在煎鍋邊上，熱油上的培根嗞嗞作響，光是用聽的就能感受到美味。凜雪鴉餘光瞧見門口的身影，從料理台前方轉頭問早。「怎麼還沒洗臉？上衣也不穿好再過來。」凜雪鴉手上打著已經加入鮮奶的蛋液。眼前這景象不是說沒見過或不能想像，而是那個忙著廚房活的人居然除圍裙外一絲不掛。深青色丹寧質料的圍裙遮掩了胸前至膝上的身軀，但從殤不患的角度看去，側邊的縫隙隱隱約約能瞧見那處總是比嘴上還要來得坦承的部位。尤其白淨渾圓的股瓣翹在圍裙綁線下頭，壓根招著人過去對他為非作歹一番。

「你……」殤不患才正想反問這一大早又是在發什麼神經、搞什麼陷阱，但話頭剛出口就被人打斷。

「怎麼一直盯著我，我今天穿得不好看嗎？」話說完便像是展示新添購的衣服般轉了一圈，頭上隨意紮著的雪髮隨動作飄逸又添上幾分魅惑。

「不，不是那個問題。」對於一大早的衝擊，殤不患摸不著頭緒，頓時也拿不定該如何是好。可能是還沒吃過早餐，血糖不足讓他難以應付眼前這突發情況。還當他思考接下來的對策時，凜雪鴉就開口催促：「不管哪個問題都等你整理好再過來～今天的早餐由我來準備就可以了！」

因此，身著西裝領帶上班打扮的殤不患，就與一位宣稱穿了衣服卻僅有圍裙遮擋裸身的同居人一同用了早餐。

「那我出門了。」站在玄關處的殤不患向屋內的自由工作者道別。經過一頓早餐的思考時間，他決定暫時放下眼前行跡詭異的人與事件；反正過去的經驗告訴他，只要不予理會，對方得不到樂趣自然就會回歸正常。他已經開始祈禱著下班回家後一切可以回歸如常。

凜雪鴉上前給與慣例的擁抱及唇邊親吻。「路上小心！晚點我也會出門。」後半句話昭告著事件不會如殤不患所想的那樣輕易結束。

「啊?!」原本已經握上門把的手趕緊收回，殤不患回頭打量對方現下這身打扮。他知道凜雪鴉可能只是在嚇唬他，但他也清楚眼前這個人為了有趣，禮義廉恥都能暫放一旁。「你今天不能不出去嗎？」殤不患的眉頭蹙得不能更緊，額際也快要滲出汗來。就算羞恥的人不是自己，他也不容許對方這副模樣出去招蜂引蝶。

「也不是不行，怎麼了嗎？」凜雪鴉說明自己只是想跑個銀行跟超市，不過都不是太急迫的事情，如果殤不患有要事交待他也不是不能改天再去。

殤不患快速地在心裡評估今日的原定工作日程，然後做出決定。「我突然想請假在家，想說……你能否留下來陪我？」他搔搔臉頰，盡可能鎮定地說出這句話。

凜雪鴉愣著眨巴幾下殷紅大眼，最後才回過神笑答：「可以呀。」

-

殤不患將公事包提回臥室後，立即隨意擱在房內的單人沙發座上，因為他還有其他更要緊的事得做。向公司告假留下來的第一件大事，就是找出凜雪鴉的其他衣物並要求對方換上。然而他打開衣櫥、拉開所有抽屜，甚至把床底下都搜查一番，凜雪鴉的衣服卻是一件都沒找著。看著那些應當專屬於對方放置衣物的空衣架及空抽屜，他簡直懷疑自己誤入了一個凜雪鴉不存在於世上的時空中。

「不患怎麼了？在找什麼嗎？」耳邊突如其來的熟悉聲音嚇得殤不患心跳停了一拍。

「沒什麼，想讓你換件衣服而已。」上下打量仍僅著一件圍裙的凜雪鴉，殤不患試圖向對方套話，好搞清楚這個唯恐天下不亂的大魔頭這次究竟在演哪一齣。

「現在這件不好看嗎？」凜雪鴉一臉無辜的拉起圍裙前襟、望著赤裸胸膛，彷彿裡面真的穿有新衣裳。他哀著眉看看殤不患又看看身旁開著門的衣櫥，然後拿下一個在殤不患眼中分明什麼都沒有的空衣架問：「那換這件覺得如何？」

殤不患開始覺得有問題的人是自己了。

莫非是被下了藥，所以無論對方穿了什麼在他眼裡都是透明無物的？殤不患一面幫忙曬衣服一面思考著。陽光室裡採光充足而明亮溫暖，若不是洗衣服的日子，凜雪鴉還會拿幾顆靠枕窩在這裡鋪有地毯的那個小角落看書或辦公。而此時的對方正忙著從洗衣機裡撈出衣服、套上衣架，再轉交給自己，完成將衣服掛到頂處曬衣竿上的工作。平時他們都是如此分工做家事的，每件事情都有各自負責的部分，然後協力完成。一切應當是歲月靜好的，可眼前的人卻只穿著了一件圍裙，還不時地遞給他空的衣架。

若自己不是被下藥，那他對於凜雪鴉的演技著實佩服。不論是空氣衣服抖動的力道，抑或是幫衣服套上衣架、整理衣領的想像能力。

當殤不患還苦惱著凜雪鴉的衣服到底存在還是不存在，門鈴硬是打斷了他的思緒。

「來了！」凜雪鴉興高采烈準備前去應門，殤不患見狀趕緊攔下他。

「你要去哪？」他抓住凜雪鴉的手腕，問著兩人都知道答案的問題。

「簽收包裹呀，我訂的東西送來了。」

「你給我乖乖待在這，我去幫你領。」

殤不患用眼神將人釘在陽光室，直至離開前一秒都沒有移開視線，深怕趁自己不注意對方又會做出更瘋狂的事情。可是當他在快遞單上簽完名，捧著包裝精緻的方形盒進入餐廳時，就見對方已經在那雀躍地迎接包裹的到來。

「你買了蛋糕？」殤不患瞥見簽收單據上的內容物是這麼寫的。

「沒錯。」凜雪鴉強調這可是他從超人氣甜品店搶購來的夢幻逸品，若不動用點手段還沒那麼好訂購到。但殤不患的注意力全然不在對方的這席話上，他看著凜雪鴉將八吋圓形蛋糕從盒子內取出，上頭還用畫糖寫出生日快樂的英文草寫字樣。

「還是個生日蛋糕，可是沒有人生……」殤不患忽如醍醐灌頂。他望進凜雪鴉那雙殷紅的眼底裡，嚴肅地問：「你今天生日？」

認識凜雪鴉已不是一兩年的事情，依存彼此的肉體也不是在確立關係後才開始的；簡而言之，他們交往十個多月以來，殤不患並不知道凜雪鴉的生日是在今天。他曾經問過對方，但那個時候對方沒有回答，還將話題往別處帶去，還以為自己這輩子都不會知道答案了。

「嗯。」凜雪鴉雖然依舊面帶笑容，但卻是移開視線才出聲回答，像是想隱藏眼底裡的情緒。

殤不患將對方轉向自己，抓住凜雪鴉兩隻纖韌的臂膀，不讓對方輕易逃脫。「所以才演了這齣大戲？」

「好讓不患請假在家陪我，也算是很值得的了。」凜雪鴉並沒有因此而感到畏懼退縮，他接下對方炙熱的眼神，輕笑承認一切都是由他自導自演的。

殤不患永遠搞不懂自己愛上的人腦袋裡都在想些什麼。從一早的驚嚇直至現下的驚詫，他不知道對方期盼自己給出怎樣的反應。

「我去拿盤子。」凜雪鴉受不了凝滯的氛圍，找藉口掙脫束縛。但還未走離兩步就又被拉回餐桌上——正確來說是被人壓制上餐桌。

背部受敵的凜雪鴉毫無衣料蔽體，如同門戶大開。殤不患一手支在他頸邊，另一手沿著赤裸的腿部撫摸至胯處，往那個已經撩搔他整天的地方去。

「為什麼不告訴我？」聲音緊貼在耳邊響起。凜雪鴉不知自己渾身顫抖是因對方低沉的聲線，還是因對方手上忙於欺凌自己的囊袋與莖柱。

「為什麼要告訴你？」側臉瞥向問話者，嘴角帶著挑釁。他就不信殤不患能在他生日給出什麼驚喜。

「身體都被你玩到變冰的。」熱燙的掌心遊走到腰間與背脊，所到之處都如星火燎原般撩起情慾。

殤不患倒也不是在意凜雪鴉說與不說，就是有種對方花費心思替他的生日準備驚喜，而自己僅是被動地成為餘興節目而感到愧疚。如果凜雪鴉是有想過生日的，他會希望自己不是在沒有任何準備的情況參與其中。

「那不患要溫暖我嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開不出豪華禮車，只能開個俗氣又粗魯的聯結車了(ry

收下露骨的邀約，殤不患拉開那些磨擦肌膚以致白皙生紅的圍裙繫帶，凜雪鴉翻過身來替對方解開襯衫鈕扣。殤不患湊在對方頸邊細吻，鬍渣蹭得人養，但並不足阻礙凜雪鴉為他開衣解褲。哪怕是捂住凜雪鴉的眼，對方照樣能在轉瞬之間將殤不患從衣著裡扒出。殤不患雙手蹂躪對方胸前的突起，懲罰性地輕啃唇瓣，哪知凜雪鴉竟乘機在他唇角咬出一個破口，痛得殤不患深吸口氣發出嘶聲。

「你這傢伙……」這下徹底招惹到殤不患。他架住俎上肉的左側膝窩往上抬，私密處一覽無遺。左手沾取蛋糕側邊的鮮奶油，藉此作為潤滑兩指輕鬆探入穴口。

「哈嗯！」與往常不同的異物感引起凜雪鴉劇烈反應，對方熟門熟路地輾壓過敏感點，使人不禁呻吟出聲。伸手抓住進犯的那隻手臂，但根本使不出力阻止。後覺對方是以什麼作為潤滑時，他惱羞斥責：「你對我的蛋糕做了什麼！」

「不就是鮮奶油而已，我等等用冰箱裡那罐補給你。」說著毫無情調的話，殤不患覺得對方差不多準備好容納自己了。把修長的大腿架到肩上，空出的雙手充滿惡意地扳開穴口，那處如急促呼吸般張闔著。只有自己才能讓對方擺出如此撩騷的姿態。殤不患懷著這股優越感欣賞著眼前這幅光景。

「蠟燭都還沒吹……蛋糕就被你弄壞了。」凜雪鴉牢騷才說到一半就被人突入，為了維持還在氣頭上的面子，咬緊牙根硬是把哀嘆聲吞嚥下去。最後蹙緊眉頭，繼續把未完的話給講完。可是那雙噙滿淚水的眼和顫慄的雙腿，確實將得到的快感表露無餘。

「吹蠟燭前要先許願吧，你的願望呢？」不急於安撫，反倒還激了對方幾分。殤不患一面抽送下身一面問著，很想知道身下這個口齒伶俐的人會給出什麼意想不到的答案。

「不要。」

還以為這句話是指自己逐漸加快的動作，殤不患緩下速度，又重覆問了一次。

「我說不要。你要做就快做。」一隻手伸到面前，遮擋住失控的表情。另一手則繼續緊抓住殤不患的手臂，如抓住湍流中浮木般，是肯定會留下手印的力道。

兩人之間的氛圍忽地生變。殤不患感受到甬道刻意地緊縮，企圖讓他在對方身內繳械，好結束這場生變的歡愛。他帶著悶氣用力頂撞幾下，然後如對方的意，發洩在甬道裡。凜雪鴉倔起脾氣來，就算是他殤不患也沒啥辦法。

問個問題罷了，怎麼突然就變成這個樣子了？殤不患覺得自己花了大半時日在理解凜雪鴉，卻總會出現更多的謎團等著撂倒他。

後悔這個字詞以往從沒出現在凜雪鴉的人生裡。但生日願望若能真的實現，他此時此刻希望回到一大早剛起床的時候，然後什麼也不做，就讓這一天如往常般逝去。

細想小時生日都許了些什麼願望，那一個個不會實現的冀望最後都成為空洞。發現這點後，他再也不對這個日子抱有任何期待。漸漸地也開始避談自己的生日，甚至好段時間都是換上新月曆時才驚覺自己又多上一歲。直到他今年替殤不患過生日，看見對方既意外又喜悅的神情，才覺得或許這是個值得做點什麼特別事來紀念的日子。

問願望是什麼？若說出「明年生日也想和你一起過」，那要是在此之前我們厭倦彼此而分離了呢？從過去到未來，無數個失望堆疊，最後這天將成為不如不存在的日子吧。比起說出口讓未來悵惘苦痛，凜雪鴉寧可無所作為。

從對方身體裡抽離，幾滴白濁滴落在木製的餐桌上。殤不患看身旁的蛋糕已有些出水，就放著人在原處癱軟，先把蛋糕收至冰箱。凜雪鴉又在胡思亂想什麼，他大抵猜得到一二。從冰箱裡取出一個氣壓瓶並放到桌上，他抱起全身透著紅潤卻逐漸失溫的人，對方雖配合地坐在他腿上，但還是不願意支開那雙掩面的手。於是殤不患讓他把頭枕在自己肩上，原本固執的手便環抱住自己。拾起地上的襯衫為對方披上，殤不患順了順他的後背。

「會說出口的願望就越是希望實現，而當期望落空時就越是感到痛楚。是吧？」

對於殤不患的臆測，凜雪鴉沒有答話。

「不如這樣吧！」殤不患提議。「我給你許三個願望，今天晚上以前我能夠實現的願望。就像神燈精靈那樣！」

「不患的話應該是燒餅精靈吧。」對方語中帶笑，讓殤不患鬆了口氣。

「隨便你怎麼說。」他跟著凜雪鴉呵笑。「如何？你要許什麼願望？」搔搔頸邊的一頭雪髮，殤不患催促道。

「閉上眼睛，親吻我。」

「這樣會親到哪裡我可不保證。」

「沒關係。」

閉上眼睛，殤不患手掌攀上對方脖頸。凜雪鴉跟隨他的引導，起身不再躲避。溫熱的手撫過臉頰、摸過眼窩和眉骨，有些濕潤的臉就這樣被擦乾。指腹摩娑了目的地許久，最後殤不患才吻上那令人眷戀不已的唇。

沒有激烈的交纏，僅是相依偎一陣就分離開來。

「第二個願望呢？」殤不患睜開眼睛詢問。

「好好地再重做一次？」回以莞爾微笑，凜雪鴉詢問對方意願。

「就如壽星要求。」

一個液體急速發泡的聲音在背後響起，令凜雪鴉霎時背脊發涼。他回頭望去，就看到不知何時出現的鮮奶油槍在餐桌上，而殤不患手上已經捧有大團的綿密奶油。

「慢著！什麼？」來不及制止，凜雪鴉話才說完下身就被那團白色滑膩給包覆，使他不得不驚叫出聲。他挺起背脊努力適應突如其來的冰涼，攀在殤不患肩上的手也出力表示反抗。

「重新再來一次不是嗎？這次我可沒對蛋糕怎樣噢。」

挖出對方體內殘留的濁液，然後填入新鮮現擠的奶油，另一手則同時撫慰兩人的性器，鮮奶油的冰涼觸感似乎加速了對方硬挺的速度。殤不患欣賞著對方半闔的迷濛雙眼，和他不規律的喘息以及顫抖出聲的模樣。

讓人想做出更多過火的事情。

趁空添補手上的發泡奶油，殤不患把對方視作吐司般將身體的每一處都塗抹上滑膩，最後挑釁意味濃厚地在鼻尖上留下一小撮白花。「不……」凜雪鴉想用壽星的特權阻止這一切，但殤不患早先一步預料到，他用親吻埋沒那句話的後續。抱住腰際旁的兩條大腿站起，對方很有默契地環抱住自己免於摔倒。凜雪鴉背部靠上冰冷的牆壁，因為對方順勢的進入而用力夾緊雙膝，近乎全身的重量都壓在熱燙的凶器上，殤不患進得快且深入，加上肌膚被塗抹鮮奶油的油膩逼得人發狂。凜雪鴉在崩潰邊緣哀吟到力竭，兩人身上的黏稠液體已經分不清是鮮奶油還是自身洩出的體液。

濁液隨著擺動從甬道中被擠壓流出，沿著股瓣流淌最後低落到地板上，留下斑斑點點的痕跡。殤不患啃舔對方的乳尖，同時出力穩住那雙受不了刺激而亂蹬的腿。「不行了……」凜雪鴉猛然搖頭大喊，他臉上脹著情慾帶來的紅潮，眼周也已經哭得發腫。殤不患向上咬住對方喉結，使後仰的凜雪鴉再度洩身。感受到絞緊自己的那處抽搐得厲害，對方高潮過後既敏感又無力，殤不患仍多挺了幾下才終於繳械。

兩個人隨意躺倒於牆角，凜雪鴉恍恍忽忽，眼神漂移一陣卻又不自覺盯上殤不患未全然洩氣的那處。渾沌不清的腦袋指示著身體爬行靠近，然後驅使他開口包覆那根莖柱。殤不患頭先嚇到身體為之哆嗦，但對方技巧高超，很快就讓人沉淪進快感知中。一面欣賞著對方的撩人姿態，一面喘息著享受服務，殤不患感受到自己的慾望就快要再次噴薄而出。「不可以！」見對方準備深入喉頭迎接濁液，殤不患搶先一步推開人，卻反倒濺了凜雪鴉一臉。

「洗乾淨。」因此清醒過來的凜雪鴉惡恨地瞪視對方命令著，但對殤不患來說卻是不痛不癢。對方從頭到腳甚至髮尾都沾染上黏稠物，頰上帶著紅暈，眼眶泛著淚，現下還多上自己的汙穢沿著精緻臉蛋緩緩流下，如此旖旎風光就算凜雪鴉拿著刀他都有自信可以押倒對方再來一回。但壽星的願望必須實現，這是他承諾好的。於是他壓下獸慾將人扶起，帶入淋浴間裡清洗一番。

沐浴著溫度合宜的熱水，後頭還有人替自己仔細地搓揉長髮起泡。凜雪鴉原本享受著一如往常的貼心服務，但當髮間的泡沫沖洗乾淨後，就聽聞對方指示自己扶好牆壁。不難猜出殤不患的動機與目的，儘管心裡抗拒，凜雪鴉的身體卻還是興奮地聽話照做。

「不要弄了……」以洗完身體、輪到清潔內部為由，殤不患指尖戳弄快要闔不實的入口。

「很可惜，你的三個願望已經用完了。」為了說明自己的慾求其來有自，殤不患開始細數自己從一早至今所受到的挑逗，這些全都要責罰到始作俑者身上。

「好累……腳快站不住了……」凜雪鴉已經沒有餘力去反省自己要為現況負上幾成責任，只想著多哀求些對方總會留點情面。

「前幾次又不是站著做的，累什麼。」凜雪鴉卻沒料想到對方竟不領情。

在淋浴間裡又被欺得一臉梨花帶雨，白皙雙腿彷若剛出生的小鹿顫抖著，想跪下省點力氣但無奈臀部被箝制住，只能維持這難堪的姿勢被情潮沖刷。待殤不患咬著頸背讓彼此到頂時，都已經過了午餐時刻好陣子了。

-

凜雪鴉再度坐到餐桌前，準確來說，又坐到了殤不患身上。同樣用圍裙遮蔽下半身的赤裸、同樣面對面的姿勢，讓人產生時間倒流的錯覺。不同的是對方已經將稍早的凌亂給收拾乾淨，而他們正在享用遲來的午餐。

「上面的嘴跟下面的嘴都吃著東西，感覺如何？」

凜雪鴉雙手被捆綁在背後。殤不患一貫一貫親手餵著那個不愛吃飯的傢伙握壽司，在洗完澡沒多久他就叫了附近料理店的外賣，並指定讓凜雪鴉到門口領收。

…

『我的褲子呢？』享受完吹乾頭髮的服務，穿上殤不患遞來屬於自己的運動衫，凜雪鴉看著手上僅剩乾淨圍裙的人問話。

『不是正穿著嗎？』這話堵得凜雪鴉一時半刻反應不過來，對方似乎是打算繼續上午的遊戲。殤不患就趁對方傻愣在原地的時機，替人套上剛拆封的圍裙。

門鈴不識時務地響起，殤不患用一臉「你不是很會玩嗎」的表情督促著人前去應門。凜雪鴉接下這個挑釁，那時他還有著不被拆穿的自信心在。

外送員直視應門的男子並無發現任何異樣，還覺得從房內出來幫忙拿餐點的另一名男子人很好。直到當面點清零錢、請對方在簽收單上簽名時，外送員低下頭才驚覺對方下身似乎沒有穿著任何衣物……那麼剛剛在那名男子過來接手餐點時，應門的那人突然驚喘一聲不是錯覺。

外送員臉上驚詫的神情告訴凜雪鴉大事不妙。臀瓣上的紅色掐痕使得腹裡沒清乾淨的液體順著腿根流下，只能含羞忍辱故作鎮定，微笑送滿臉通紅的外送員離開。

…

「已經幫你點很少了，這些你全部都得吃完。」殤不患替剛吞嚥完的人送上茶水。「沒吃完的部分我會做到你吃完為止。」確認嘴裡沒東西後，他用力挺入對方一下，恐嚇意味濃厚。

「會吐出來……」已經酸麻不已的地方毫無尊嚴地容納對方硬挺的那處，他囁嚅哀求著。

「你說上面還是下面？」雖然問著，但他也沒打算讓對方回答，凜雪鴉一張嘴就被再塞入一粒握壽司。

儘管凜雪鴉拼命地將塞入口內的食物咀嚼嚥下，可午餐吃完後，終究是被人再度操弄一頓。他大罵對方說話不算話，卻得到「這是把飯好好吃完的獎勵」的回應。對方還多誇讚了幾句現在包覆著自己的地方有多溫潤柔軟，讓人欲罷不能。

好不容易沾到床的凜雪鴉覺得這天過得比以往都要來得漫長，他打定主意接下來就算是火災警報響了，也不能阻止他睡下的決心。

但才這樣想完，立馬感受到一隻手臂穿過自己腰部與床之間的縫隙。

「……拜託不要……沒辦法……」原本側躺的凜雪鴉翻身哀求，正好躺進對方懷裡，恰如餐盤上擺盤得宜的精美珍饌。

「我保證是最後一次，忍一下。」殤不患動作輕柔，歷經前幾次歡愛的身體不費他吹灰之力就能打開進入。

「辦不到……」凜雪鴉即使疲憊到連顫抖的力氣都沒有，但接納對方的部分還是奮力反饋著。

殤不患細吻對方身上每一處他留下的痕跡，凜雪鴉乖順地揉蹭對方每一吋與他相貼的肌膚。交纏的時間不長，但這回彼此間的一來一往卻是最為綿密。宣洩前殤不患試圖抽出，省去再度清理的麻煩，卻被凜雪鴉阻止了。凜雪鴉說他就喜歡對方射在裡面，殤不患說那還不是因為負責清理的人是他，換來對方一個竊笑。

「這種生日再也不想過了。」完事後壽星趴在枕頭上埋怨。

殤不患哼笑了聲，回他：「你想要的話我還不敢奉陪呢。」得便宜還賣乖的發言換來對方自認惡狠的瞪視。瞅著那張歡愉後根本威脅不了人的臉蛋，他勾起嘴角。「有時候你生氣的樣子真的很可愛。」指背輕輕順過對方高挺的鼻梁，試圖撫順炸開的毛。

「你什麼時候要再給我三個願望？」輕柔舒適的碰觸讓人不禁闔上沉重眼皮。

「明年你生日啊。怎麼？許願許上癮了嗎？」看著對方在自己的輕拍下放鬆，殤不患突然覺得手掌下的雪白腦袋瓜兒好小，動作又因此放得更輕。

「我已經想好要許什麼願望了。」生日當天不准做。凜雪鴉在半夢半醒間如此盤算著。

或是只准做一次。

思緒至此，凜雪鴉陷入沉睡之中，忘卻那些不期不望的束縛。


End file.
